


Read Between the Signs

by RealistTash



Category: Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Astrology, F/F, Kim has no idea, Trini is a secret columnist, Zodiac signs - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:47:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23311129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RealistTash/pseuds/RealistTash
Summary: Loosely based off of that awesome anon story about two aunts falling in love. Only they're both in college at this time.If you don't know it is;"My aunt used to write horoscopes for the newspaper as a part time job. She had a friend in college who a)always read that newspapers horoscope and b)didn't know my aunt wrote it. So whenever the friend had a shitty episode my aunt would make her horoscope as positive as possible to cheer her up. Long story short they recently got married and are both my aunts now."Adorable.
Relationships: Kimberly Hart/Trini
Comments: 28
Kudos: 217





	Read Between the Signs

**Author's Note:**

> I tried to find the link, but apparently the original answer account isn't active anymore.
> 
> Sidenote: I'm stuck writing on my phone for a few days so sorry if there are loads of typos lol.

Kim has always been fascinated with horoscopes. They just… they make so much sense to her. People's personalities, their attitudes, the connection with others. Even those that don't believe in it, Kim sees how their auras match their zodiac. 

And, well, it gave her Trini so she could never turn her back on it.

-

She's only been in college for two months when they meet.

Okay, so meet may be a strong term.

Trini slumps down opposite Kim and takes out her laptop, her fingers firing away at the keys as she grumbles to herself while Kim skims through the college newspaper in search of her horoscope of the week. 

"Hey."

A shocked expression meets her own before it's replaced with a scowl. "Sorry. Didn't see anyone sitting here."

She goes to get up and Kim immediately halts her, "wait! Uh, it's okay, I don't mind." Wary eyes look back. "Seriously, the table is big enough for the both of us." She sits back down with another grumble. "I'm Kim."

"Trini." Beautiful. 

"So, uh, what you up to, Trini?" 

Trini raises her brow, "me sitting back down doesn't mean we're talking now. It's just better than sitting on the grass." 

"Oh. Right. Sorry."

Kim continues flipping through the pages and Trini taps away again at the keyboard, but she can't help but glance up occasionally to watch Trini's brows knit together in concentration. That is, until Trini catches her eyes and she snaps her gaze back down. "I need to get an assignment finished. Kind of left it until last minute and it's due this afternoon." 

"Okay." She doesn't know what else to say.

Which is so unlike her. She never has trouble keeping a conversation going. "What about you?" Trini asks, but she doesn't look up. Yet the slight tilt of her head tells Kim she's listening. 

"Reading the horoscopes."

Trini grunts, "you don't believe in that shit do you?"

Wow. Rude. "Look, I get why people don't, but the writer for this paper is actually really good. You should give them a go."

"Hard pass. I don't need a paragraph a stranger wrote to dictate my life." 

Kim pouts and Trini's fingers freeze on the keys. "Come on, let me read yours to you. If it's bullshit I'll never bother you again." Trini purses her lips and nods. "Awesome. What's your sign?"

"You're into this stuff, right? Guess."

And so began Kim's downward spiral of falling in love with her future best friend. 

-

At first it's just the two of them. The boys don't join in on their weekly ritual until a couple of weeks later. 

Kim will whine about whatever issues she's having, read Trini's horoscope, who simply grunts along to whatever it says, then she'll do her own, and somehow she always feels better after. Calmer. 

It takes her a while to realise that it's Trini's presence alone that causes the reaction, but then she's too far into whatever this is to bring it up.

Because they aren't really friends. Just… friendly. 

Well, Kim is. Trini's usually working on whatever it is she works on, and nods along in all the right places to appease Kim. 

That is, until they sit down one time and Kim perks up. 

"Hey, how do you feel about a movie night?"

Trini's brow quirks and Kim swears she sees a hint of a knowing smirk grace her lips. "They're not really my thing, Hart." 

Kim pouts, "come on. Please? My horoscope said I need a distraction and a friend would be able to help me through my issues."

"So we're friends now?"

And oh how Kim wishes they could be more. But alas, she's pretty sure Trini and her classmate have something going on and she wouldn't want to be that interruption in Trini's life. "I mean, you're like the only person I actually like talking to so…" 

Trini hums as she stops typing, "that's really sad," she mocks while Kim huffs, "but sure. I need to move some things around because I'm supposed to be studying with Tommi, but I'm sure she won't mind cancelling one Friday for somebody so desperately in need."

Kim wants to be offended, but the playful lilt in Trini's voice gives away the light joking. "Jee. Thank you so much for your hospitality. You really are a treasure to this world."

"I know." This time Trini does smirk. Cocky and sure, and Kim has to stop her eyes from lingering too long. Trini nods towards the paper, "you really live by those things, huh?"

-

Now, she's fully aware that a lot of the time a horoscope could be very broad in terms of events. "You'll come into money" could mean finding a penny on the sidewalk, for instance. But lately?

Lately they've felt extremely personal, and she finds herself becoming just as obsessed with the writer as she is her horoscope.

So no. Of course she doesn't live by the concept. But she finds it incredible how the things that happen end up in the weekly article.

Never more so than since she began college.

Case in point; after their movie night which ends up not being a one time thing, Kim opens up and tells Trini how much she misses home. She'd never been that close with her parents, but being away from them has been getting to her a lot lately.

The following Monday she reads, "being out of your comfort zone can be tough. While usually a sociable creature, making new friends in a different environment than you're used to can be a difficult task for you. It's time to take that leap, you might be surprised at the new found family it gains you."

Trini stares at her while she reads, but as soon as Kim looks up, her eyes dart back to the screen and she shrugs. 

Later that week, she talks to the guy who is always behind her in line at the coffee cart. Jason. Jason then brings Billy into her life, who in turn brings Zack.

Whoever the writer is, is the best she's ever found. This person truly understands their astrology, almost as much as her. 

-

It takes Kim a while longer to find out Trini is in fact not dating her classmate. And it's all thanks to Zack. 

She knows, she's shocked too.

She's reading over Trini's horoscope with a frown. "You may think that what you're saying, either verbally or with body language, is clear as a bell, but a certain someone might not be getting your message. Perhaps it's time to be a little more obvious?" 

Zack lets out a loud 'ha!' before he elaborates, "told you Tommi wasn't getting the hint you're not into her." 

Wait, what? 

Trini throws a fry at him and sticks her tongue out. "Tommi doesn't like me like that. How many times do I have to tell you? Besides, what makes you think it has anything to do with rejection, homeboy?"

"Oh? Does our little Trini have the feels for someone?" 

Okay. The momentary lack of jealousness Kim felt at the revelation that there is in fact no Trini and Tommi fills her up again to the brink when Trini only winks at Zack. "Wouldn't you like to know?" The can in Kim's hand crinkles when she squeezes it. "Right, my time to bounce." She side-eyes Kim and lowers her voice, "text you later?"

Kim nods and watches her go until she can't see her anymore. 

That Friday, Kim blurts it all out. "So you're not dating Tommi?" 

Trini's head snaps towards her in shock, "what? What on Earth made you think I was dating Tommi?" 

"I uh," she sheepishly scratches the back of her neck, "I saw that move." Trini tilts her head in confusion. "You know… you were leaning against the wall and Tommi's hand was next to your head and you were really close and you were giggling and-"

"Jesus, Hart, please stop." Trini laughs loud and free and Kim blushes and sinks into the pillow. "That was not what was happening. Tommi lost her voice. She wasn't even speaking so I kept teasing her about it, then she attempted to threaten me in this high pitched squeak. It was hilarious." 

Yep. Kim feels like a fucking idiot right about now. Something about Tommi still doesn't sit right with her, however. 

Her inner voice is telling her it's still jealousy and she fucking knows that thanks. 

Whatever.

When Trini calms down, she wipes the tears from her eyes and tries to control the escaping chuckles for Kim's sanity. "That was like, a month ago. Did you think we'd been dating this whole time?" Kim bites her lip. "Why didn't you just ask me?" She shrugs. "Next time, just ask." 

Huh- "next time?" 

Trini shrugs and lays beside her to start the movie, "can't have you thinking I'm dating someone, right?"

Kim doesn't even want to ask what that's supposed to mean. Instead, she relaxes and takes comfort in Trini's head resting on her shoulder. "So is there someone you like?" 

She feels Trini grin against her collarbone and can already hear the joke forming. "Why don't you consult my zodiac? That seems to have all the answers apparently."

It's supposed to be playful, but Kim only feels an uneasiness settle low in her stomach.

\- 

Now if only her friends could see what was happening, too. If only they would join her in her quest to unveil the mystery that is 'Herm Pince' maybe she wouldn't be wrecking her brain so much over who they could be and why she's so anxious to find out.

But to her disappointment, they just don't get it. Nor do they care. 

They still entertain Kim when she insists on reading them their horoscope though, so that's something she guesses. 

She's reading through the rest of the school paper while she waits for the others to join her. It's tradition by now. Every Monday lunch without fail, she'll read them out and ignore the looks of disinterest. She doesn't even peek at the horoscope section because she doesn't want to ruin the surprise. 

Zack sits down first with a grunt, moaning about how he's starving and barely mumbles out a greeting before he digs into whatever concoction he calls a sandwich. Jason is next with his classic smile and protein shake, quickly followed by Billy who wastes no time in taking out his fruit bowl as he talks animatedly about his latest engineering project. Lastly, Trini flops down into the seat next to Kim and leans her head on Kim's shoulder, complaining about how much she hates her major.

She loves it really. 

"Good afternoon to all of you, too," Kim chuckles. "Right, who should we start with today?"

"Kimmy, I love you, but not today."

Kim smirks, "Zack it is." He rolls his eyes and shoves the rest of his sandwich in his mouth. "Someone in your life could be grumpy this week-"

"Obviously. Trini's always grumpy."

Trini throws a grape at him, but Kim ignores the antics and continues. "And they're ready to find someone to blame for it. Don't let that person be you! Steer clear of anyone whose attitude isn't to your liking right now, and find any excuse you can to remove yourself from their glare. You aren't usually bothered by this kind of pettiness, but this person could really put you over the edge. Don't sweat your sensitivity. Just leave them alone. Focus on taking care of your own good mood. Keep smiling."

Zack grunts out something about his professor being overly moody lately. She moves on to Jason.

"You're getting a stronger, clearer vision of what you want out of life, and this newfound philosophy can help keep you grounded and focused. Little hassles won't bother you so much. You're calm because you have your eye on the big picture and know how to make it a reality. Let the petty people squabble over who's getting what. You should be able to rise above the fray and spend your time on more productive things. Positive energy can carry you through the day."

Jason cocks his head, "the team have been bugging me about positions. Huh."

Kim grins and taps at the paper with a cocky brow. "See. As Captain you need to focus on the bigger games, not argumentative frat boys."

"They're bound to be right occasionally, Kim," he laughs. 

Anyway. "Billy." Out of the four of them, Billy is the one who takes the most interest, but Kim thinks that's mostly because he's excited about Kim's interests, rather than he himself being into it. "Just because you have some work to do this week, doesn't mean that you can't have fun while you're doing it. Use your creativity to come up with a few unconventional ideas that will help your work and your day go a lot faster. How about listening to some background music while you work? Add a twist to your daily routine and you'll surely add some fun." She cocks her head, "didn't I tell you to try and listen to music?" 

"You did," Billy nods. "And I've actually been tinkering with something a little more… out there. Wow. It's got us all right so far."

Kim's smile beams, and she moves on to Trini, who is five seconds away from falling asleep on her shoulder, so she lowers her voice to a whisper. "Torn between two friendships? You've got plenty of room in your life for both of these people. You just have to figure out how to make it work. They each offer you something that the other doesn't, which could be a big part of the reason they don't exactly get along with each other. Don't feel like you need to make a choice. If one of them issues an ultimatum, push right back. Ask them how they'd feel if they had to choose who they can and can't have in their life." 

Oh. Oh, now that, that is accurate. And Trini knows just how accurate. "Whatever," she grumbles instead. "Do yours so I can sleep for the fifteen minutes we have left." 

Her eyes manage to leave Trini, still thinking about what she just read. What doesn't she have to offer that Tommi Oliver does? Still, she clears her throat and frowns when she sees the single line under her sign. "Keep searching. You're closer than you think." 

Well that's ominous. "Great. Wake me up in ten. Actually I feel like pushing it today. Make it fourteen."

Kim's frown turns to a pout as Trini snuggles tighter into Kim's neck, and she runs her fingers through Trini's hair, gains a low hum of appreciation. "Want to skip?"

"Yes," Trini sighs, "but I can't. We have that presentation today." 

Ah yes. The presentation Trini and Tommi have been working on non-stop for two weeks straight. "I'm sure Tommi can handle it on her own." 

Trini mumbles, "I can't just bail on her because I'm tired, Kim. Besides, I worked way too hard on it not to be there." 

"Okay," Kim relents, "but I'm coming to your dorm after classes end and we're going to have a chilled night."

"Deal."

-

The following Monday has Kim in the same position as Trini was. Her head slumps over her arms on the table just begging for sleep to take over. 

She doesn't even pay attention to the other occupants of the table sitting down until Trini nudges her. "Hey, isn't it horoscope time?"

"What's the point? None of you care about that stuff anyway." The boys leave the table, and it isn't until Kim looks up to see Trini silently communicating with them that she knows why. "Trini, I'm fine. You didn't have to make them leave."

Trini shakes her head, "you're not fine. What happened?" Kim doesn't answer. "Alright. Come on, read your horoscope, I promise it'll make you feel better."

"How do you know that?"

"Because," Trini hesitates, "I know you, and it always does." Kim grunts. "Fine, I'll read them," she clears her throat and Kim angles her head to look up at her with one eye. "Right, so here's mine." She takes a breath, "You have full permission to do whatever you like, with one provision: you must tell the person close to you the truth about an issue that you are feeling a little guilty about. Talking it through at home or another private and comfortable atmosphere will heal the situation. Then you can go forth and enjoy the day."

Kim's head lifts up as she stares at Trini's reddening cheeks. Always such an adorable look on her. "You have something you need to tell me?" 

"Maybe. But now I have your interest. Here's yours." Kim's stare continues. "You will experience that extra touch of cooperation this week. If there has been conflict, you can resolve it by letting the person know how you feel about certain issues, and by deciding that you would like to create an opportunity for healing where there may have been a rift. Beginning this process is easy, as there is a lot of goodwill around." Trini hums, "sounds a lot like that issue you've been having with your classmate. Is that what's bugging you today?" 

"I try so hard to keep my inner highschool bitch where it should be. Inside. But I am honestly just so done with his bullshit."

Trini's finger lace through her own. "Have you tried actually talking to him and telling him that?" Kim sighs. That's a no. "Maybe you should, he might surprise you. And if not," she leans closer and Kim can't hold in the gasp at the proximity, blames her eyes falling to Trini's lips on them being tired as she licks her lips when Trini carries on, "well, the mean girl streak isn't entirely unwelcome." Kim sways forward without thinking, chasing Trini as she pulls back and blinks through her daze because did she really just nearly…

Fuck, she's so tired. "If I promise to talk to him, do you promise to tell me what you feel guilty about?" 

"If you talk to him, I promise I'll tell you everything."

Everything? How much is Trini hiding from her? 

"I'm super busy all week, but we're still on for Friday night, right?"

Kim nods, "of course. Like I'd ever miss movie night with my girl." 

Trini smiles, "good. And talk to him." She waits a beat as she stands, "you know, maybe it wasn't just about him either." Before Kim can ask her what she means, her phone rings out an alarm. "Shit. I have to cut lunch short. Just… just think about what else it could mean, okay? Maybe the conflict might not be with somebody else, but yourself. I have to go."

"Wait- Trini!" Trini rushes off and Kim allows her head to slam back on the table. 

Screw it, she doesn't need to be at her philosophy class today anyway.

-

She tries to text and call Trini throughout the rest of the week, but all she gets back are one word answers. She knows Trini is busy, but it still hurts a little. 

When Friday eventually rolls around, she wastes no time in packing her overnight bag and heads to Trini's room. 

Trini answers with wet hair and a toothbrush dangling from her mouth and Kim refrains from wiping at the excess foam gathered on Trini's lips as she takes it out to talk. "Sorry, didn't finish until late. Laptop is under my bed if you want to set up the movie." 

"You're working too hard," she comments after she closes the door and Trini runs back to the bathroom to finish up. "I missed you."

"You're so needy, Hart," Trini chuckles once she's done rinsing. "I'm sure you managed a few days without me."

Kim grunts, "barely." 

Trini laughs again and begins to blow dry her hair as Kim sets up the laptop, only to open it to- "Kim! Wait a second! I just remembered I have- and you've already opened it. Fuck." 

"Trini," she says quietly, "what is this?"

She doesn't need Trini to answer, she can see it clear as day. "I was going to tell you." 

Kim's eyes lift from to screen to see Trini shifting on her feet. "It's you," she whispers, "all this time," shakes her head, "you were writing about me." 

"I was writing about all of you," Trini replies weakly. "Look, I didn't mean for things to get so… personal. But, Kim, you have to understand-"

"That you were writing our horoscopes based off of what we were going through? Trini, how could you do that to us?" 

Trini bites her lip, "I was trying to help." Kim shakes her head again. "Nobody knew it was about you guys. Fuck, Kim, I'm pretty sure you're the only one who actually reads them." 

Kim growls, "that's not the point! Jesus, you don't even like astrology, why the fuck are you writing about it?" 

"I… do, actually. I didn't want anybody to figure me out."

"Including me, apparently."

Trini closes her eyes, "it's not like that." 

"Then how is it? You know how much that stuff means to me, why would you-"

"That's exactly why. Damn it, Hart, you think I like seeing you push down your feelings? You think I like seeing you distrustful and secretive? No. You know what I do like? I like it when you're passionate about something. I like it when you're caring and when you'd fight anyone that hurt any of us." Kim laughs a little at that. "Hell, I even like it when you're being stubborn even if it does piss me off." 

Kim takes the words in, can only come up with, "I'm not secretive. Or distrustful." 

Trini scoffs, crosses her arms, "sure you're not." 

"I'm not!" 

"Stubborn. Okay, so tell me what you have against Tommi." Kim stays quiet and locks her jaw. "Point made. You want to know what my horoscope was about? It was about the two of you." Yeah, Kim figured that much out. "You don't like her, I get it. She's not exactly a fan of yours either." Kim scoffs. "But at least she doesn't hide why. She doesn't think you're a good influence on me. I told her that was ridiculous, but at least she had the guts to tell me how she feels. I don't know why you can't do the same." Trinis tone trails off into a whisper when Kim stays silent. "See, you don't trust me."

Kim snorts, she knows this is Trini's insecurities showing up, that she's feeling vulnerable against Kim's anger, but she can't hold back her exasperation, "like you didn't trust me enough to tell me about this?" 

"That's not the same thing!" Trini breathes deep through her nose. "Look, somebody asked me on a date." Kim's fists clench at her side to calm herself. "Tommi said I should go for it."

A gulp gets stuck in her throat as Trini's watery eyes glance up at her. "What did you say?" 

Trini shrugs, "no. Obviously." 

"Why?"

"Because," she sighs, "I told Tommi you just needed a bit more time. That you'd summon that inner recklessness and be brave for once. You want to know what she offers that you can't? You. I can talk to her about you." 

Shit. Trini knows. Trini knows. 

Of course she does. What was Kim thinking? She knew that stupid intuitive trait was going to come and bite her in the ass one day. 

"How long?" 

Trini shrugs again, "since the beginning. You really aren't subtle with your leering. But I knew you'd need time to wrap your head around things. It's a shame that impulsiveness of yours doesn't relate to your emotions otherwise we'd probably be dating already." 

"I thought cocky was supposed to be my thing?" 

"Yeah, well, you're taking too long." She steps forward and Kim stays frozen. "You need to be honest with me."

"I was jealous of Tommi," Kim says without thinking.

Trini nods, steps closer, "I know."

"I thought the two of you were dating."

"But you found out we weren't." Another step. 

"Didn't matter, it was already in my head. And you still spoke to her about things you didn't speak to me about and then I guess that was a different kind of jealousy." 

"We were talking about you."

Kim sniffs, "then I thought you were interested in somebody else."

Trini licks her lips, "also you." 

"Yeah I'm starting to get that now." 

When Trini comes to stand directly in front of Kim, her hands snake behind Kim's neck and whispers, "I'm sorry I hurt you, Kim. I'm so, so sorry. I really was just trying to help and then the longer it went on the more mad I knew you'd be and then I just felt so guilty about it all. I promise I was going to tell you tonight, I never wanted you to find out like this." Kim closes her eyes for a few seconds, opens them, shakes her head, and smiles softly. "Does," Trini drags out, "does this mean I'm forgiven?"

And it's Trini. Kim probably forgave her before she even realised she did. She's still mad, of course, still hurt, but as Trini's lips graze her own gently, timidly, her head becomes fuzzy and her heart flips over and over again.

Instead of answering with words, Kim's shoulders slump, her arms grip around Trini's waist tightly as she pulls her in, kisses her deep and soft and thorough and wanting until they're both struggling for air and Kim pulls back to rest her forehead against Trini's, her smile as wide as it can go.

They still have things to talk about. But for now, she's more than content with finally getting to kiss the girl of her dreams. More than often quite literally.

"You know I can never read your stuff again, right? No matter how amazing you are at writing them, I can't read them knowing they're biased." 

Trini smirks, "the boys will be upset."

Kim rolls her eyes and shuts her up with another kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, let me know what you think.


End file.
